As the use of home networks grow in popularity, the capabilities of today's gateway devices may not be adequate to support certain applications and content to be provided through such networks.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.